An M2M (Machine to Machine) technology connects an item to the Internet through an information sensor to achieve a network of intelligent identification and management. In the developing M2M technology, in order to reduce costs of a terminal, a small-bandwidth low cost terminal (Low cost UE), such as a terminal supporting 1.4M bandwidth, is needed to implement communication. Because the bandwidth supported by such a terminal is relatively small, the terminal is also called a narrowband terminal. In order to support M2M communication over a GSM (Global System for Mobile communications) frequency band, the narrowband terminal needs to be compatible with an existing communication terminal over the GSM frequency band. In order to enable the narrowband terminal to access a broadband network, an extended PBCH can be configured for the narrowband terminal, dedicated configuration information is borne by using the extended PBCH, and the narrowband terminal configures a downlink resource and an uplink resource according to the dedicated configuration information and accesses the broadband network upon completion of the configuration.
After the narrowband terminal accesses the broadband network, if the narrowband terminal is in idle (idle) state and a service arrives, the network side needs to page the narrowband terminal. Because in the prior art, a paging (paging) message is scheduled over a PDCCH (Physical Downlink Control Channel), but the narrowband terminal can hardly detect the PDCCH channel sent over all frequency bands, the network side fails to page the narrowband terminal.